Dipped In Paint
by yesimsleepingcurrently
Summary: When Haruhi's older sister comes back from the States, the host members (or one in particular) are full of questions. How did she get into Ouran so easily? Where is she getting all this money from? Why is there always paint in her hair? And why did she enroll to Ouran as a boy? Temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeey! So this idea decided to bounce around in my head until I let it out. I had to it was giving me a headache. I really don't have anything else to say so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You thought I actually _owned_ Ouran? Right, that's _exactally_ why I'm writing fanfiction. And I don't own anything else that you probably recognize in here (Light, Death Note, the _other redhead twins_ you know stuff like that).**

* * *

Chapter 1

When Haruhi asked if Kyoya could keep the hosts away from her house for the weekend he raised an eyebrow but simply nodded and complied, making sure none of the Hosts visited the girl. And when Haruhi came to class on Monday morning and promptly slammed her head on the desk, Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances.

So they did what the twins do best. "Hey, Haruhi." They poked the brunette until she responded. "Ha-ru-hi!"

Haruhi lifted her head to glare at them slightly, "What?"

"Well someone's snippy today." Hikaru said snootily.

"Boss isn't gonna like that." Kaoru chided, mirroring his brother.

Haruhi waved them off, "Just let me sleep before the lesson starts." Her head met her desk again and she didn't move until the teacher entered.

The twins cast glances at the dark haired girl until school was over when they literally dragged her off to club, though usually the girl protested saying that she could walk there on her own she now just let the twins drag her to the music room.

Haruhi served her costumers with a smile as usual seeing as Kyoya was watching her, she didn't need any more debt on her head then she already had. Her movements were a little slower though and her replies to the girls' questions didn't come as smoothly as they usually did. And the hosts noticed, to her dismay. Once the doors for club closed Tamaki was immediately in front of Haruhi, his hand clamped down on her shoulders, "OH MY DEAR SWEET LITTLE GIRL! YOU SEEM SO TIRED! YOU MUST BE WORKING A JOB TO SUPPORT YOUSELF BECAUSE YOU'VE SUDDENLY FALLEN SO FAR IN DEBT THAT YOU CAN'T PAY-" He was cut off by Haruhi shoving him away and he fell to the floor in a dramatic heap.

The twins leaned over him, a hand on their hips. "Told you Boss," they said together, "she's not gonna put up with your weirdness today."

Tamaki retreated to his emo corner to sulk.

Hunny moved to stand next to Haruhi and looked up at her, "Is something wrong Haru-chan?"

Haruhi shook her head and smiled down at the small third year. "I'm just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep over the weekend."

The twins leaned their elbows on each other, "And why would that be, hm?"

Haruhi scowled and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "new neighbor" before speaking up. "I'm going home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She quickly collected her bag before briskly walking out the door.

Once she had left Tamaki's energy suddenly returned and he stood up dramatically. "Men! We must find out about why Haruhi hasn't gotten enough sleep!" Which of course lead to the Hosts, now dressed in casual clothing, following Haruhi on foot as she made her way home. They followed her all the way to the apartment complex where she lived without being caught, which was nothing short of a miracle with the Host Club. They watched her as she climbed up the stairs and stopped at her door – it almost seemed as if she was sighing – and as the door swung open, they could see her scowl deepen and mouth move as if she were speaking to someone, before she stepped in the door and they could no longer see her.

"Who do you think she was talking to?" The twins asked together, looking to Kyoya for the answer.

Tamaki began to sweat slightly as wild idea after wild idea ran though his head about what could be happening to his precious little girl. The fear grew until Kyoya spoke calmly, "If she were in any danger she wouldn't have gone into the apartment." Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief.

The twins scowled, "Yeah, but that doesn't tell us who it was." They said sourly looking back at the door as if Haruhi would come running out to explain what the heck was going on.

Hunny, who sat atop Mori's shoulders, spoke up. "Why don't we just go ask? I'm sure if we talked to her she'd tell us." He played with Usa-chan, "Don't you think so Takashi?" Mori grunted in agreement.

"Then that's exactly what we'll do!" Tamaki exclaimed. He marched up the stairs to Haruhi's door, the rest of the hosts tailing behind him. He took in a breath, as if preparing himself for the worst and knocked on the door.

When it swung open the hosts expected to see Haruhi, as Ranka was at work still. What they did not expect was to see a person with short cropped messy bright red hair as if they had just gotten out of bed, and eyes almost a light aqua-green mix and two small sliver hoops through each ear. With a neon yellow shirt that hung off one shoulder and exposed her stomach and tight black skinny jeans that accompanied fingerless red leather gloves and it weren't for her feminine figure she could've easily been mistaken for a boy. This girl stood with a blank face that seemed to say "what the hell do you want?" in the doorway as an imposing force to the hosts.

She turned her head to shout into the house, "Hey Haruhi? There's some freaks here to see you, can I just slam the door on them?"

A loud "NO" came from inside and Haruhi appeared a minute later, now out of uniform and in casual clothing. She scowled at the taller girl, "You're not supposed to greet people like that when they come to your home."

The red head snorted and shrugged, "So?"

Haruhi glared at her and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by one of the hosts.

"And who are you?" The girl's aqua-green eyes met the gold of Hikaru's and the older twin began to regret speaking but did not back down from the stare down.

Luckily Haruhi had had enough of the taller girl's behavior and shoved her out the door before slamming it shut. The girl tripped and fell onto Kyoya and they both toppled to the ground but she was not fazed and jumped up to swing her foot around and slam it into the wood door. She winced as she wasn't wearing shoes. "Hey, if you're going to throw me out at least gimme my shoes you little bitch!"

The hosts jumped at the profanity that flew from the red heads lips. The window next to the door slid open and a pair on neon green high tops flew out before that too was slammed shut. It opened again as the red head collected her shoes and Haruhi spoke, "Yuuki, what did I say about cursing?"

Yuuki snarled, "Like I give a crap."

Haruhi sighed, "If you don't calm down, I'll call the police again."

Again? The hosts thought. This had happened before?

"You tell me who the idiots standing here like a bunch of dumbasses are and you got a deal." Yuuki told the brunette. The window closed and a second later the door opened.

Haruhi walked past the hosts and waved them over to the next door, "Only if we do it at your place."

Yuuki shrugged and watched the hosts file into her home and followed them. Instead of taking off her shoes though, she walked in without removing them and plopped down in a corner. The others found spots in the empty room and awkwardly sat. It was quiet for a minute before it was broken.

"Okay," the twins said together irritably, "We've been seriously patient, considering us so what is going on?"

Haruhi sighed and waved a hand in Yuuki's direction, "This is Yuuki Ama Fujioka, my adoptive sibling. She's been abroad for the past nine years."

"How could you afford that?" Hikaru asked.

"Doesn't that cost a ton of money?" Kaoru asked.

Their voices chimed together now, "Where would you get enough to send her abroad?"

Yuuki smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?" The twins glared at her, she may have been Haruhi's sister, but she was nothing like the girl they knew.

"Didn't you want to know who was who?" Yuuki's attention was redirected to Haruhi and the girl nodded. Haruhi pointed to the twins separately, "The one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru. They're in my class."

Yuuki stared at them, "George and Fred, got it."

"The one with the note book and glasses is Kyoya-senpai."

"Light Yagami, Death Note."

"The blonde one is Tamaki-sempai. He and Kyoya-sempai are second years."

"…he reminds me of a pedo." Tamaki retreated to his emo corner.

"That's Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. And Hunny-sempais bunny's name is Usa-chan."

Yuuki paused, "Wait doesn't sempai mean their older?" Haruhi responded with a yes and Yuuki stared at Hunny. The short blonde began to feel uncomfortable, just as he was about to burst into tears Yuuki smiled, "I like your Usa-chan. He's cute." Hunny smiled, he decided the red head wasn't that bad, just a little different.

Yuuki looked to Mori and nodded and he returned it.

Haruhi sighed with relief, "Good to see you still have some manners."

"Well they weren't rude and Usa-chan _is_ adorable." Yuuki waved a hand at the twins, "What comes around goes around. So you gonna tell me how you came to meet these guys? And why the hell don't you have any girl friends? Seriously this country is messed."

Haruhi shook her head sadly, "You've been in America too long."

Kyoya cleared his throat, "Haruhi broke a vase that cosseted quite an amount of money. She's now working off her debt as a member of the Host Club."

"Host club? As in like pleasuring girls? Haruhi you never told me you swung that way." Yuuki teased, "And so naughty too."

Tamaki leap up and Haruhi's face turned red, "No! It's not like that!"

Yuuki snickered before her smirk slowly gave way to a demon-from-hell look, "Haruhi, did I hear the word debt?" Haruhi attempted to scoot closer to the twins who sat far away from Yuuki but the red head lunged and pinched Haruhi's cheeks. "Why didn't you call me? I would've handled it!"

Haruhi managed to get her words out clear enough to understand, "I didn't want you to spend so much money because of my mistake."

Yuuki pulled the girls cheeks harder, "So? I'm your sister! A few dollars out of my pocket won't kill me! And if you wanted to get into Ouran that bad you should've just _asked_. I don't exactly _care_ what I spent my money on you know!" An evil smile similar to the twins own grins grew on her face. "Well now you don't have a choice, I'm _so_ convincing Dad to move in with me."

Haruhi pried her face away from her sister's hands. "And how do you expect to do that?"

Yuuki's grin didn't falter, "I'll just wear a dress for a week."

Haruhi let her head dropped to the floor, "Good bye sleep."

Yuuki waved a hand, "Relax, my rooms are gonna be sound proof."

Tamaki flailed, his little girl moving in with this- this hooligan? And where would she be taking his precious child? "I DO NOT APPROVE! DO YOU HEAR ME? DADDY DOES NOT APPROVE!"

"Pedo." Tamaki, for the second time that day moved to his emo corner.

"Moving where?" the twins asked.

"Just around the corner, into an actual house. We'll be closer to Ouran, and the only reason I'm staying here is cause I've waiting for it to be refurbished." That was a lie; she was having a house built for her because none of the houses in the area fit her needs. But hey, she was only fudging the truth a little…

"I can't wait until it's ready. Then you can finally go back to something other than blasting music." Haruhi muttered.

"Sorry kid, s'how life is." Yuuki's eyes trailed to Kyoya who had been writing in his notebook since she had fallen on him earlier. "Hey Light," Kyoya's eyes lifted up from his notebook. "How much does it cost to get into Ouran?"

* * *

**A/N: So if I spelled anything wrong or the grammer's all messed up lemme know (it's all my betas fault) so I can go fix it! **

**Laterz~~~~**

**Screech**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I really wanted to reach at least 2,000 words on this chapter - that didn't happen. Half of me is disappointed at myself and the other half is like, "OKAY! WHO CARES?! JUST POST!" So yeah, if this is full of mistakes that's why...**

**And here comes my excuse for not updating - my choir teacher passed away recently and its been kinda hard to pull my head out of my ass and actually do something regarding my stories. Yeah... murp.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my choir teacher for being awesome and touching so many lives. We love you.**

**Enough with this sob story stuff! (Sorry you had to read that). On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Because I'd be writing this if I owned Ouran, yeah that makes perfect sense! Ha! (Sarcasm, my best friend.)**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was no surprise when the host members saw Yuuki in the halls of Ouran the next day. It wasn't hard to find her either, not that they were looking for her, the red head just seemed to attract people and not in a good way.

It was before classes started and suddenly yelling filled to hall. People crowded around the two who were yelling and Haruhi wasn't surprised when she recognized her sister's voice. She pushed through the crowd along with other hosts to find her sister yelling at another boy with brown hair who was yelling right back. A girl with blonde hair and a scared look stood behind Yuuki and Yuuki shifted so the boy couldn't see her.

The odd thing about it was Yuuki's bright red hair was spotted with what looked to be green paint and the fact that with the exception of the blue blazer she was wearing the boy's uniform. Though she wasn't doing a very good job of it, her blazer was sitting on the floor next to her feet and her tie was loose around her neck and of course her neon green high tops along with her red leather gloves. The strangest thing was the fact that all of the curves that the girl had the day before had disappeared.

"Well it's none of your business anyways, isn't it?" The brown haired boy yelled.

Yuuki sneered at him, "I don't give a rat's ass whether or not it's none of my business! You don't go up and slap a girl's ass like you own her! Especially if she tells you no!"

"I told you it was none of your business!" And that was when the boy threw a punch.

Yuuki with the girl right behind her didn't dodge and took the punch. The boy smirked in satisfaction when he saw blood dribbling from Yuuki's now split lip. The people around them gasped and Haruhi went to rush forward but her arm was caught by Mori. Haruhi turned to look at him and he spoke, "Look."

Yuuki wasn't moved by the punch, she merely returned the boys smirk. "Bet that felt pretty good didn't it? Time to repay the favor." With that her fist connected with his face and he toppled to the ground. His next few seconds were spent moaning in pain as he clutched his eye. "Messing with girls isn't cool dude and I'm honestly sorry you had to learn it that way, but it had to be done." Yuuki stated with a shrug, she turned to the girl behind her who now was red in the face. "You okay?"

The girl nodded and stuttered out a yes.

Before Yuuki could reply Haruhi marched up to Yuuki, "What were you thinking? It's only your first day here and you've already managed to get into a fight. You can get kicked out you know."

Yuuki blinked at the shorter girl before smiling, "Hey Harls." She licked her split lip and shrugged again.

The twins leaned over to pick at Yuuki's paint covered hair, "You look like a Christmas tree." They snickered. "There's paint on your face too." True to their word, there was a spot of dull yellow that looked liked it had been swiped over the left side her face.

Yuuki grinned at the twins evilly, ignoring the paint, "Shouldn't underclassmen be nicer to their sempais?"

The twins gapped at Yuuki, "You're older than us?"

Kyoya materialized next to them, "Yes, she is a second year along with Tamaki and I, she I in our class as well. But her transcripts say she is a boy." Yuuki shrugged and licked her now slightly swollen lip. "For the sake of you being related to one of the Host Club I have to ask for you to no longer talk to Haruhi or to not get into any fights. Our club cannot be associated with any violent matters."

Yuuki stared blankly at Kyoya, "So I stop fighting or I can't talk to my sibling? Those are really my only choices here?"

"Um, excuse me?" The group turned to see a girl with long dirty blonde hair looking at Yuuki, "Will you be joining the Host Club?"

Suddenly a loud noise filled the air and the floor split open to reveal a girl standing on a platform. She had on a pink wig and a uniform that Yuuki vaguely remembered. The twins groaned, "Great it's her again. Where does she keep getting those?"

"I am Renge Houshakuji, the Host Clubs manager!" She yelled excitedly, "Although today I am Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara!" Yuuki nearly face palmed, she _knew_ she seen that uniform before! Renge hopped down from her platform and got right into Yuuki's face. Yuuki scowled at the girl and opened her mouth but Renge cut her off. "I've got it! You are the rebel type! With your rough outer appearance, you make sure that girls are treated right even if you get a little roughed up in the process! And the paint in your hair means you have a soft side too, you enjoy art, even if you're not very good!" Yuuki started to panic a slightly when Renge started talking about her interest in art. "You're not lukewarm at all!"

The girl that had questioned Yuuki earlier squealed, "So you are joining the Host Club! I'll make sure to be you're first costumer!" With that the girl sped off, probably to go tell her friends.

Renge flipped her pink hair, "Well it looks like my work here is done!" She hopped onto her platform as it slowly descended into the floor. "Tata!"

Yuuki blinked, "Will someone please explain what the hell just happened?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "If you didn't catch it before that was Renge Houshakuji, a transfer student from France. She's in the same class as Haruhi and the twins."

"And cosplaying as Amu from Shugo Chara?" Yuuki asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah she's always in some sort of cosplay." Hikaru said drily.

"You know it?" Kaoru asked looking at Yuuki.

Yuuki scratched the back of her neck, "I got really into anime while I was in the States."

The twins stared at her for a minute before they spoke, "Dear God, another one."

Yuuki glared at them and lunged forward, pinching their cheeks. "What was that?" She pulled and tears came to their eyes.

"We're sorry!" They cried. Yuuki let go of their faces with an evil smirk and the twins stepped away from her, "Satan." They muttered.

Tamaki looked over at Kyoya, "Yuuki would make a fantastic host don't you think Kyoya? And Renge has already approved, so that wouldn't be a problem."

Kyoya glanced at his notebook, "That would bring up profits… I don't see a problem with it."

Tamaki smiled, "Wonderful! As of this moment Yuuki is a host!"

Yuuki threw her hands up, "Sorry, I can't. Look I'm honored and everything - ahhh wait that's a lie, I'm not – but I can't I'm busy. Seriously, I barely have time for school, much less a club."

Kyoya glanced up from writing in his notebook, "I'll cut Haruhi's debt in half."

"Nope, won't work-"

"I'll wear girly clothes for a week!" Haruhi said suddenly, "But only if Kyoya-sempai keeps up his offer!"

Yuuki stared at her for a moment with wide eyes before she caught herself, "Seriously? Oh hell yeah!"

The twins looked over at Haruhi, "You must be pretty desperate."

Haruhi grinned at them uncharacteristically, "Not really, but this is pay back for all the sleepless nights."

The twins blinked at this new side of Haruhi, "You're sister is corrupting you."

* * *

"It's Music Room #3." Haruhi narrowed her eyes at her sister, "Are you sure you can find it?"

Yuuki rolled her eyes and simply eyed a few paintings they passed in the halls, "I'll find it, it's not like I can't ask one of the girls in my class. Why do you guys have so many paintings in here? And why are they all by the same people. I've seen like three different artists and that's it, what's up with that?" she licked her split lip of subconsciously.

Kyoya tapped on his notebook, "There's four artists to be precise," Yuuki 'tched', "and all our pieces are handpicked by the Chairman."

"At least the guys got good taste," Yuuki muttered shoving her hands into her pants pockets. She turned to Kyoya, "And why are you even still here? Don't you have class?"

Kyoya gave his host smile, "I'm merely making sure our new student makes it to class."

"That's bull shi-"

"Yuuki!" Haruhi scolded. Yuuki slumped her shoulders and muttered under her breath as they arrived at the 2-B class. "Could you at least try to be nice?"

"No." Yuuki replied.

Haruhi gave the redhead a dry smile, "Just no more fights."

Yuuki sighed dramatically, "Fine."

"Oh and one more thing before you leave," Kyoya said, "Make sure to say that you'll be joining the host club. And you do know that you have to apologize to the boy you hit correct?"

"What the hell?! I did apologize to him!" Yuuki yelled.

"Kyoya-sempai, please don't aggravate him any further." Haruhi shot the dark haired boy a look, using male pronouns in the case of anybody listening, "I'm sure you're aware of his temper, and I can assure you, he would not feel bad for giving you a black eye." She turned to the seething female and pulled a notebook and pen out of her bag. "Here, don't flip out anymore. Now go to class."

Yuuki took the stuff from her and gave a gruff sorry before entering the class room.

Haruhi sighed and turned to glare at Kyoya, "Why would you say that right before she went into class? You already knew about her anger problems and there isn't anything in it for you to make her angry, especially if you get a black eye out of it."

The two had begun to walk away from the class when Kyoya spoke, "I knew she had a temper, but I didn't think that she would react as badly as she did."

Haruhi rubbed her forehead, "That was a mild thing; it's usually a lot worse. She never hurt anyone really, but she did break a few chairs once. I may not seem like it but I really do care for her, even if she is as much as a pain as Tamaki-sempai is."

Kyoya smirked, "I'll tell him you said so. And I'm assuming the mood swing was caused by the anger thing as well or…" He trailed off and Haruhi filled it in the information for him.

"No, that was the art in the hallways; she's always been weird like that." Haruhi admitted.

Kyoya hummed as he scribbled in his notebook, "Well let's hope she makes it to club, since I'm assuming we won't be seeing her at lunch."

"Yeah. But she'll be outside if you really want to look for her, probably in a tree."

More scribbles in the notebook, "Interesting. Well I'll be seeing you, don't be late for club, you don't want to add more to your debt after it got could in half do you?"

As the two parted ways in the hall, Haruhi couldn't help but mutter under her breath, about rich money-hungry bastards.

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you like it? I keep feeling like the characters were a little OOC, are they? Or is it just me cuz that could totally be it... Gah! My brain! *runs around in a circle before sitting back down in a virtual chair and eats a virtual bagel* Anyway lemme know! (Here's a hint, if you review the more motivated I am to write the next chapter. Gihi.)**

**Oh and somebody asked e if Haruhi even liked her sister and I can't remember if I responded or not... *scratches head* yeah I hope this chapter cleared that up for you, thank you for reviewing! i really appersiate it! even if I can't remember your name Sorry! **

**Laterz~~~~**

**Screech**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have no excuse for the lateness. You may burn me at the stake if you wish. Bring out the pitch forks and torches. (Just bring me back once you're done other wise I don't think I'll be able to get the next chapter out. I'm having a little trouble with setting up wifi in hell (jez theyre stubborn down there! "No we're not adding wifi down here so when your readers kill you you can continue to post chapters!") lol)**

**About Honeys name yes I will go back to fix his name in Earlier chapters. no i will not be doing it now. its late im tired and ive got work tomorrow. gnight**

**Please enjoy and forgive me for any mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Yuuki grumbled as she ate her lunch, well it was more of a snack than an actual lunch. She munched on the chips, wondering how she would get off campus without getting caught, she had seen plenty food places around the school, but they were all outside the school gates that closed during first period. Maybe she could check out all the other entrances after school.

Yuuki groaned, "God I forgot I have to show up to that stupid club after school." She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket; three short buzzes and a forth long one. She dug it out of her pocket and hit to accept button. "Yeah?" She answered in English.

"How's it going over there?"

"Julie, I've been exchanging pleasantries all day if I hear one more word in idle conversations I might just kill someone." Yuuki shoved another chip into her mouth.

There was rustling on the other end of the line. "Alrighty then. So there's been another bid on the castle piece. They're offering fifty million."

Yuuki choked on the chip she had in her mouth. "Fifty million? Are they serious?"

Julie sighed, "Yes they are. I contacted them and they were dead serious about the painting. So, should we keep it up on auction or shou-"

"Sell it to them!" Yuuki said loudly. "Jezz if they're willing to put that much up for it don't wait and give them time to change their minds!"

Julie laughed, "Alrighty then." Yuuki heard a few clicks through the phone. "So now you have to talk to me, since you haven't called since you got to Japan. How've things been going?"

Yuuki took a breath, "Well, the police have been called twice for public disturbance, did you know that was such a thing? You could get away with anything in America, here it's like I can't talk without being scolded by someone."

Julie chuckled, "You did get away with some of the most ridiculous things over here."

"I know!" Yuuki agreed throwing her free hand into the air. "So apparently Haruhi is in debt with some club and I swear they're a bunch of wackos." Yuuki absentmindedly scratched at her neck, "And she refuses to let me pay for it so she can go back to studying! And even better I was roped into going to the stupid club too!"

"Wait wait, you're actually attending school? As in classes and stuff?" Julie asked in disbelief.

Yuuki frowned and shifted in her spot on the branch, "Is it really that hard to believe?"

"You never were really the type for school Yuuki. Think about it, what did you really do in all of your classes over here?"

Yuuki shrugged even though Julie couldn't see her, "Sleep, draw, ditch."

"See what I'm getting at now?"

Yuuki let out a silent sigh. "Yeah I get it." Her eyes drifted to the side a little and she scratched at her neck again. "Look Julie I've gotta' go. We'll talk later 'kay?"

"Wait! Yuuki I didn't mean for you to take it that wa-" Yuuki hung up the phone and turned it on airplane mode before shoving it into her pocket. She leaned her head back against the tree and let out a dry laugh. "I suppose she's right. I'm not really made for school. What am I even doing here? Interfering with peoples' lives again?" She muttered.

"Found you Yuu-chan!"

"Whoa!" Yuuki slipped and her fingers caught the edge of the branch she previously sat on as her food toppled to the ground. The notebook she had borrowed from Haruhi dropped down into the grass soon after.

"Yuuki! Careful!" Haruhi scolded as she approached the tree her sister was hanging from along with the rest of the Host club. "Why do you think I told you not to climb the trees around here? You're actually going to hurt yourself; these trees are too tall."

Yuuki's right hand slipped from the branch, "Ow!" The bark from the tree had made a small cut across her palm, enough for some blood to slip out. "Well that's never really stopped me before has it?" She asked in a subdued tone.

Mori grabbed her and gently set her on the ground before she could slip any further. She looked up at him, "Thanks."

He responded in his deep voice, "No problem."

Haruhi's eyes caught sight of the cut on Yuuki's palm. She grabbed the bleeding hand, making sure that Yuuki couldn't slip her hand from her grip. "Yuuki you cut yourself."

"I'm fine kid. Stop worrying." Yuuki responded dully. "All I need is a bandage."

Haruhi glared at the older girl, "And if it gets infected?"

Kyoya stepped between the two girls smoothly and began to wrap Yuuki's hand with precision. "You'll need to clean and re-bandage it when you go home."

Yuuki nodded, "Yeah I got it. Could you let go now?" Kyoya finished wrapping her hand and stepped away. Yuuki scratched her neck absentmindedly, "What did you guys want?"

"These are really good." Was the response her question earned.

The twins stood together flipping through Yuuki borrowed notebook, looking at the sketches; some of class mates, some of the scenery outside, others of fantasy worlds. One twin lifted his head, "How did you do this?"

"Hikaru look at this one." Hikaru looked back at the page that Kaoru was pointing to and his jaw dropped. "Is this us?"

"Hmm?" Honey bounced over to the twins and pulled the notebook down slightly so he could see the page. "Wow Yuu-chan! They really do look like Hika-chan and Kao-chan!" He looked over at Yuuki with a wide smile. "You're really good Yuu-chan! Can you make one of me?"

Yuuki shrugged, "I'm okay I suppose." She responded seemingly not hearing his question.

Haruhi stood a few feet away from her adoptive sister, her brow furrowed. She wasn't even trying to hide her art; didn't she not want anybody to find out? Haruhi didn't understand why but no sass, no snarky comments, this was unlike her sister. "You shouldn't be going through other peoples stuff! It's rude!"

That seemed to knock Yuuki out of her stupor and she lunged forward to grab the notebook out of the twins' hands. "What the hell? Don't you guys know the meaning of personal belongings?"

They stared at her with blank expressions, "No." The notebook was removed from their hands and they whined. "Come on; let us look a little more!"

Yuuki held the notebook closely to her chest. "Don't touch my book."

Honey moved over in front of Yuuki, "Hey Yuu-chan? Why did you draw Hika-chan and Kou-chan?"

Yuuki relaxed slightly glad they weren't attempting to take her notebook but shifted from foot to foot slightly. "Um, well they have an interesting way of mimicking each other and the way their hair was falling with the lighting made their faces look a little softer…" She shrugged, "I just wanted to try drawling them."

Honey smiled cutely, "You did a really good job. It really looked like them. Did you take lessons?"

Yuuki's bandaged hand scratched her neck again and the skin started to turn red. "Um yeah. Back in the states… my teacher was pretty cool." Lies. Pulled out of her ass. Yuuki internally faceplamed; she didn't even _sound _convincing.

Honey's smile grew into a full on grin. "That's so cool! Do you think you could do one of me?"

Yuuki's stance relaxed entirely, "Yeah I guess I could. I dunnow if it would be any good though."

Honey snuggled into Usa-chan contentedly before climbing up onto Mori's shoulders, who simply stood there undisturbed by the small 18-year old boy climbing on him as if he was a jungle gym. Yuuki looked at them amused and stored the image in her mind for later - also noting to keep an eye on those two; they could make some great subjects for her to work with.

The twins pouted, "How come you're nice to Honey-senpi? He looked through you notebook to ya' know."

Yuuki tensed again and replied flatly, "I like Usa-chan."

The host members – with the exception of Kyoya and Mori – shared confused looks with each other. "But that has nothing to do with it." Hikaru said slowly.

Yuuki blinked, "So?"

The twins and Yuuki starred flatly at each other for a minute before the twins replied in unison, matching the flat tone that Yuuki has used not minutes before. "You're logic is so twisted."

Yuuki grinned sadistically and the twins backed away a few steps, "Why thank you. I appreciate the compliment."

* * *

"Welcome." Came the well-practiced voices of seven people as the doors to Music Room #3 opened to the customers. Tamaki, in all his flamboyantness, stepped forward to capture the attention of all the ladies in the entrance of the room. "Ladies, I welcome you to the Host Club and I am thrilled to introduce our newest host. Yuuki Fujioka – the rebel type!"

The other hosts stepped to the side to reveal Yuuki, playing into the rebel role as if it were second nature to her. She pulled on one of her gloves while she spoke. "Well I guess I could be doing something a little funner."She looked up and smirked, "But I guess hanging out with cute girls is a pretty good option too."

A good portion of the girls began to swoon at Yuuki's words and her smirk widened. This was going to be way too easy if they were all like this.

When club was officially open for business Yuuki was sat down at one of the plush red couches with the dirty blonde who had asked if Yuuki was going to be joining the Host Club, the girl with short blonde hair who she had saved in the hallway and another brunette with her hair braided back. But in true fashion of her rebel type she decided to sit upside down with her feet hanging over the back of the couch and her tie hanging next to her head, hands linked together on her stomach.

"So," Yuuki started looking at the girls that sat in front of her, though it was slightly odd seeing ass they were all upside down in her vision, "Can I get the names of the babes I'll be hanging out with today?"

The dirty-blonde girl spoke up first. "I'm Riko. I'm so glad you decided to join the club!"

Yuuki shrugged, though it was slightly awkward seeing as she was laying against the seat of the couch, "I figured it would be entertaining, getting to see a bunch of pretty girls every day."

The girls' faces turned red. The brunette sat up a little straighter, "My name's Akira."

Yuuki smirked at her, "Cool name by the way. I like it." She paired the sentence with a wink and Akira's face went up in smoke.

The short blonde haired girl peeked shyly at Yuuki, who was starring at her expectantly. "M-my name's Emiko." She bowed in her seat to Yuuki. "I j-just wanted to say thank you for saving me in the hallway this morning Yuuki-sama. I c-can't r-really handle things like that very well."

Yuuki turned over and pushed herself up on her elbows so she wasn't bent strangely. She leaned forward toward Emiko. "Emiko." Said girls head shot up and her face was soon covered in a large blush once she realized how close Yuuki was to her. "I would repeat what I did in the hallway in a heartbeat. No girl deserves to be treated in such a horrible way." The serious expression on her face melted into a smirk again as Yuuki leaned closer to Emiko's ear. "Especially not one as cute as you."

In less than a second the three girls at Yuuki's table fainted from Yuuki's actions. Yuuki leaned back into the couch and resisted the urge to laugh. This was way easier than she had expected. Maybe the stupid club wouldn't be as boring as she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes. Hello. I am alive. Sorry for not updating earlier. Basically I have a shit ton of little excuses that piled up into a friggin mountain the size of bloody everest. ok maybe not that tall but it felt like it. But I have a chapter for you! That's good right? Right?**

**(Yes I may be going a little nuts but thats all the norm for me i just dont usually show it... I think...)**

**Disclaimer: - the word it there stop bugging me**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Yuuki!" Haruhi yelled into the new house from the moving van. "Would you come help me with these boxes?"

"Owch!" A moment of silence. "Yeah, I'm coming! Hold on!" Yuuki appeared in the doorway of the house, half bent over rubbing her knee as she walked. "These damn boxes are a pain. What do you have in half of these? There was next to nothing in the apartment!" Yuuki pulled at her clothes with a disgusted look. "And this thing definitely doesn't help. It keeps getting in the way!"

Haruhi gave her sister a blank look. "You're the one who told dad you would wear a dress for a week if we moved into the new house with you." Haruhi gestured to her own outfit, a light pink dress the stopped just below her knees. Yuuki's dress on the other hand was a dark purple stopped mid-thigh and underneath was a pair of black tights but she was still wearing her green high tops, flat out refusing to put on anything resembling heels. "Mines just as bad as yours, although I don't understand why you didn't wear something a little longer." Haruhi bent down to pick up one of the lighter boxes and she taped a larger one with her foot once she stood up. "This one's yours. I think it's your easel. That thing is too heavy for me."

Yuuki let out an irritated groan and bent down to pick up the box with a grunt. "This is what I get for getting a good easel, it weighs more than me. Whoa!" Just as she started to topple over the box was lifted from arms and her balance was righted by a steadying hand on her back. "Wha-" Looking up she was greeted with face of Mori as he steadied her, Honey sitting on top of his shoulders. "Mori-senpai! Thanks!"

"No problem." After making sure she was steadied he took the box inside.

Yuuki tuned to see the rest of the Host club standing in the driveway. She put a hand on her hip, "So what are you guys doing here?"

The twins materialized front of her, "What are you wearing?"

Yuuki glared at them and crossed her arms. "I'm wearing a bloody dress." They poked and prodded at her and she growled at them.

Tamaki's eyes were sparkling. "Oh you just look so cute! My little girl in a dress!"

"Little girl?" Yuuki muttered irritated before speaking up. "Haruhi's wearing a dress."

And suddenly the three were gone, leaving only Kyoya standing next to her. He gave her a small smirk, "Well you certainly seem to have figured out how to get rid of them."

Yuuki shrugged, "It wasn't had to figure out. They're all kinda attached to her. And after sending a whole week with the club I noticed you're all kinda attached to my little sis."

Kyoya ignored the subtle jab in his direction choosing to change the subject. "Something interesting I noticed, not only is this the newest house on the street but it also seems to be an entirely different style from the other houses around here." He slipped one of his hands into his pocket casually. "Care to tell?"

"Well by the look of it you seem to already know anyway so what do you want me to say?" Yuuki rolled her eyes. She turned to grab another box, pulling up a leg to balance it as she adjusted her grip. "Yes, I had the place built. It's not like it's hard to get a hold of the records anyways." She began to walk inside and Kyoya followed her through the house as she went.

"In perfect honestly I want to know where the money came from. The only thing I could find was that it came out of an account from America. You're an adopted child in a middle class family, have no idea who your birth parents are, don't have any reasonable connections to upper class society and yet you seem to have an endless supply of money at your disposal. You spend over 700,000 building a house and paid the full tuition for Ouran and for you to do that you would need to make as much as my family in a year. And I don't see how you with influence you have-"

Yuuki whirled on his, having set down the box not a moment before. "Why are you even looking into my record? Talk about a breach of privacy! I could sue you, you know! And who the hell said that I wasn't as rich as you? Tell me! 'Cause I assure you I'd love to know. Why don't you try not looking at the person and not their records for once! Who knows? You might actually lean how to interact with normal people properly! But until you do piss off." She stormed out of the room and Kyoya stood still for a moment before pushing up his glasses with one hand and exited the room.

Since there wasn't any furniture to sit on, Kyoya sat on one of the many boxes in the living room, writing away in his notebook that he had brought along with him. His attention soon turned from his notebook to Yuuki who had walked back into the house carrying a somewhat medium sized box with her phone held between her ear and her shoulder speaking in what he recognized as English. It took a moment before his brain to translate her words, "-you go again? I really don't want to go." A pause. "Yeah but that would publicize where I'm at." A longer pause and Yuuki's expression grew from slightly irritated to the same extremely pissed expression she had made at him not minutes before. "What the hell? What the absolute friggin' hell? Can they even do that?"

She dropped the box with a rather loud clang and kicked it rather violently before spinning around and plopping down on the box. She let a long groan, running her hands through her hair and moving her phone to her other hand. "Urgh. I swear I don't know why I decided to do this, it's a pain." A pause and a sigh. "Ok, alright. I'll be there. By the way I want a motorcycle." A pause. "Eh? Why not?" Yuuki's voice took on a winey tone. "But you said I could get what I wanted!" Yuuki frowned like a child being denied candy. "That's soooo not fair. I'm gonna' tell on you." … "Ok, see you then. Bye."

Kyoya watched as she hung up the phone and tucked it into a pocket in her dress. She turned and stared at him for a moment, crossing her legs and propping her chin on her hand. They held eye contact for a moment before Yuuki roughly shook her head and stood, walking out of the room. Kyoya stared after her wondering what was going through her head.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, thanks to the Host club boys and a really nice neighbor, the new house (with the exception of Yuuki's room as she wouldn't anyone but Haruhi and Ranka in there) was completely moved into. All of the boxes were unpacked and strangely all transported to Yuuki's room and Haruhi had finished organizing all of the kitchenware into the places she wanted them. The Host club settled into the Western styled living room and watched oddly impressed as Yuuki kept up with Ranka's exuberantness as the two looked over color swatches for the plan white walls.

"Well I was thinking we should a light pink for the kitchen you know? Since it's a Western themed house and all we could do color themes like in all the shows I watch!" Ranka said excitedly, clapping his hands for emphasis.

Yuuki eyed Ranka suspiciously, "Uh, Ranka? How old are those shows you watch? Because, trust me, _nobody _has pink in their kitchen nowadays. Look how about with the wood coloring we go with this yellow, and since its kinda light we do a forest green for accents? I can look into some decorations in the same color range."

"Gorgeous! I love it! Now what about the formal dining room?"

"You can just call it the dining room Ranka. That's what we call it over in the States."

The Hosts attention was drawn away from the two when Haruhi set a tray of cups on the rather large table. "Here you guys go. I found this tea in one of the boxes we packed. No point in wasting perfectly good tea."

The twins pretended to rub tears from their eyes as they both took a cup from the tray. "Poor Haruhi doesn't even have the money to buy new tea after a move."

Haruhi stared blankly at them. "I have the money, I just don't see the point in buying new tea when the stuff I already have is still good." The twins shrugged in response, not seeming to come up with an answer.

The group was pulled back into Yuuki and Ranka's conversation when they heard Ranka pleading with the red-head. "Oh come on, please? It would look gorgeous! Please?"

Yuuki shifted slightly and scratched her neck, "Ranka, they're a lot darker than they used to be. I don't think you want one in here. Even with the orange walls you wanted - which was way over kill by the way - anything now would just make the room have a darker atmosphere." Yuuki tried to explain to him.

Ranka looked subdued for a moment before he bounced right back. "Oh! What about the city sky line? You told me you had it didn't you?" He raced off toward Yuuki's room at break neck speed. The club watched as Yuuki turned to follow and tripped, falling and slamming her head on Kyoya's chair on the way down.

Yuuki curled into a ball, holding her head. "Shiiiiiiiiiit."

Haruhi stood from her chair and leaned over the table in an attempt to see her sister. "Yuuki? Still there?"

"Yuu-chan!" Hunny was the first on the ground next to her to check on her. "Are you okay?"

"It friggin' huuuurts." Was the response he got. Yuuki's leg sprung out and kicked the wall several times before she slowly sat up, holding her forehead. "Damn it."

Kyoya stood from his chair, careful not the hit Yuuki or Hunny and crouched down next to his blonde sempai. Yuuki shifted away from him and Hunny frowned, "Yuu-chan, can you let Kyo-chan check you please? I just want to make sure you're ok. Please?"

Yuuki grumbled but let Kyoya move closer to her and push her bangs back to study the bump on her head. Kyoya studied the now forming bruise, brushing his fingers over it slightly only to stop when Yuuki cringed. Yuuki's hand came up to scratch at her neck and she glared at him. His eyes shifted down to meet hers and her glare deepened, "You're still an asshole."

Yuuki could've sworn on her art sets that she saw Kyoya's lip twitch.

Kyoya pulled his hands back. "Any dizziness, headache, nausea?" Yuuki mumbled a no. "It's bruising and if it continues to hurt after a few days please tell someone."

"I'm fine." Was all the response they got before Ranka came running back into the room carrying a medium sized canvas, propping it up against the wall. The painting was of a city at night, stars shinning above the darkened buildings. Grey silhouettes walked across the bottom of the painting, as if they almost weren't meant to be there.

"See? It fits so well!" Ranka exclaimed happily "And with the orange walls- why are you on the floor?"

Yuuki used her fingers to pull some of her hair over her forehead as she stood. "It's nothing Ranka. Are you sure you want to use that picture? I can find you something different if you want. Something a little brighter?"

Ranka frowned, "If it bugs you that much I suppose I don't have to use it."

"No, no. That's not what I meant, if you really wanted to use it then you could. It's for you anyway but…" Yuuki trailed off as she stared at the painting uncomfortably.

Hunny spoke up trying to dispel the odd silence that had overcome the room. "Yuu-chan, you said you got it for Ranka-san. Where did you get it?"

"Hmm? Oh." Yuuki turned to look down at him. "I bought it from an artist in the States. Ranka wanted something from over there so I brought him this."

"Cool! Right Takashi?"

As the conversation continued Ranka and Haruhi were oddly impressed at Yuuki's ability to not only pull a lie out of thin air but to have it skirt that close to the truth at the same time. They had no idea she could lie so well.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am honestly surprised I go another chapter up this quick... Don't ever expect that to happen again. Because it probably won't. Wow I'm a pessimist. Whatever. So I was going to make this chapter longer but it kinda decided to stop and then decide that the actual thing-thats-going-to-happen/kinda-leading-up-to-this is going to happen in the next chapter... Now i feel bad for making you guys wait...-.-' sorry.**

**Disclaimer****: Do you see that? That word right there? What do you think it means? Maybe it means that I own the Host Club! Or maybe it doesn't.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Dad have you seen Yuuki anywhere? I can't find her and she's not answering her cell phone." Haruhi called to Ranka as he ran around the house trying to rearrange some of their stuff in the house and making a list of all the new stuff they'd need. Or at least what they'd need in his mind. Even though it had been about two weeks since they moved in the "new house" feeling hadn't worn off for the exuberant man and he still couldn't decide about what designs he wanted, always going back to change things every day.

Ranka paused to look at his only blood-related daughter. "Well when was the last time you saw her?"

"Yesterday at school. She wasn't there today. Kyoya-sempai told me she was excused from classes but you didn't excuse her did you?" Haruhi asked as she kept an eye on the food she was making.

Ranka took on a confused expression, "No I never excused her from school. You said she's not answering her cell didn't you?"

Haruhi turned to her da with questioning eyes, "Why aren't you freaking out about this? Usually you'd be yelling about how your daughter was kidnapped or something."

Ranka gave a small gentle smile, "Well you were too young to remember but even as a child Yuuki would disappear. The first time it happened your mother and I were both hysteric; a six year old wandering around the city by herself. She was gone for four days then on the fifth day she just showed up at the doorstep as if nothing had happened. We asked her where she went and the only thing she said was "under the bridge with Hibiki". It kept happening; she would randomly leave and then show up out of nowhere like nothing happened. I think the longest time she stayed out was two weeks." Ranka scratched the back of his head with an exasperated laugh, "You know her manager even called me the first time it happened when she was in America, the poor woman was going mad; but a week later she calls me back saying that Yuuki just showed up at work as if she'd never been gone."

Haruhi took all this information in as if it were nothing and continued making dinner. Yuuki didn't come home that night or the next but because of her dad's reassurance she didn't worry about her older sister.

Though while she wasn't worrying about Yuuki she was starting to worry about her sanity once again. Tamaki, after seeing the picture that Yuuki got for Ranka, had become obsessed with the artist that painted the city picture, Vera Johns. He'd bring in a new painting almost every day. The rest of the club admired the paintings always taking a different view on the meaning behind the picture. Haruhi kept quiet about her thoughts on the pictures, instead taking her time to notice the little details in the pictures and she was slightly disturbed by some of the things she saw. A person falling off the edge of a building in the corner of one, a man with his hand clamped over a girls mouth in an alley way in another, and even in a fantasy piece a dragon soaring overhead in its mouth a body of a human.

They were all the smallest of details, only there if you were looking for them and Haruhi wondered what happened to her sister for her perspective of the world to change this much from the bright person she remembered as a little kid.

But while Tamaki was obsessing over Vera Johns, Kyoya was growing more and more irritable. Yuuki had been ignoring his since they had moved into the new place and now with her being gone for three days profits had dropped and the Shadow King did not like it one bit. He spent the majority of club time mulling over the accounting only to grow more and more frustrated, though about what nobody was particularly sure.

The twins were more or less not affected by Yuuki's disappearance or anything otherwise. Though they were momentarily fascinated with the paintings they still returned to their ways within a few minutes. Hunny, despite Haruhi's reassurance, was worried about the second year girl. She had grown on him and despite her rude attitude towards others she was always semi-polite to both him and Mori.

Just as hosting hours were over Haurhi's phone rang and she pulled it out of her bag with a confused face. Who would be calling her now? She answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Haruhi, I tried calling Ranka but he wouldn't pick up so I called you instead."

"Yuuki?" The others ears perked up at the girls name. "Where are you at?"

"Um, I ah- had some stuff to do. You know of the business type." Haruhi could hear other voices in the background, almost sounding like they were arguing.

"Dad said you might have just left for a little while." The twins and Tamaki were slowly creeping closer to her and she shifted away to keep them from hearing the conversation.

"Oh well, I'm not doing that so I figured I needed to call and tell you what was up. Like I said I was trying to get ahold of Ranka but he didn't pick up, so I called you."

"Well what are you doing?"

"Let's just say Vera Johns is making her first public appearance here in Tokyo, like today."

Haruhi's eyes widened a fraction, "Are you okay with that? I mean-"

"Casey get _off_ me you stupid troll!" Yuuki yelled to a person on the other side of the line. She switched to English and Haruhi could barely translate it with how fast she was talking. "No! I said get off! No makeup you stupid troll!"

A male's voice wined from the other end and Haruhi just listened amused slightly. "Yuuki." He drawled, "You said I could."

"No I did _not _now get off before I _kill you_!" Yuuki's attention turned back to Haruhi, "Oh yeah could you do me a favor? If their worrying at all could you tell Hunny and Mori-sempai sorry for me? I really didn't mean to worry them."

Haruhi's mind spun trying to think of a way to tell her sister that Tamaki was interested in Vera Johns without making it seem odd to the others around her. She had no doubt that once Tamaki found out that Vera would be appearing for the first time in Tokyo that he would want to meet her and she had to figure out a way to warn her sister before anything happened.

As per usual she gave it her best shot and still had no actual way of making it seem inconspicuous. Her words rushed quickly out of her mouth. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Tamaki-sempai liked that art piece that you gave dad-"

"Yuuki Ama Fujioka! Get off that phone right now! I told you no calls right now!" A female's voice rung through the speaker cutting her off.

"Julie it's just-"

The so-called Julie spoke again, "I don't care. No phone!" There was a rustle and the line went dead. Haruhi pulled the phone back from her ear to stare at it almost guiltily; she hadn't been able to warn her sister after all.

Haruhi put her phone back in her bag before grabbing it to leave. "I'm heading home now."

"Wait! Haru-chan! Was that Yuu-chan? Is she okay?" Hunny had jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around her middle.

"Yeah that was her. She's fine. She told me to tell you she's sorry if she worried you and Mori-sempai." Hunny grinned and released her from his grip, dropping to the floor and running back over to the table where Mori sat to eat some cake. "Okay I'm leaving now."

Tamaki, who a moment ago was looking intently at his phone suddenly sprung to life. "Noooooo! Wait Haruhi! My lovely daughter! You must not leave yet for I have an announcement to make! Attention men! Vera Johns is appearing for the first time ever right here in Japan! Today! And I have just bought us all tickets to go! They're releasing a bunch of her new paintings and apparently their really good. The man whose sponsoring it is really impressed by all of her new art work too!" Half way through he went from commanding to bouncing up and down in circles.

Haruhi sighed to herself not even bothering as the twins whisked her off to get her to change into something more appropriate for the occasion. She knew Tamaki would pull something like this.

* * *

Yuuki glared fiercely at Julie as her manager tucked her phone into her pocket. Her manager responded with a small frown; Julie knew better than to mess with the hot-tempered girl any further. Last time that had happened she had ended up with a bruised shoulder and Yuuki had pulled another disappearing act for three weeks and Julie had to pick her up at the police station after they found her in an old warehouse.

Julie narrowed her eyes at the red haired girl who was now wearing a plain black dress that went down past her knees and black tights under that. And even though the girl had given up her red gloves she wouldn't take off her old neon green high top converse. The old shoes were obviously a few years old at least and were practically falling apart in her opinion but… Julie's sharp eyes softened a touch; Yuuki has changed in those shoes and she knew that the girl kept them close to her for a reason and she knew that Yuuki would probably snap if she found out that something happened to them. So she sighed reluctantly and let Yuuki wear them.

"You tried to run off again to get out of this so don't you go looking at me like that." Despite Julie's calm words Yuuki turned to pace for a moment before slamming her fist into the wall.

"Damn it!" She kicked the wall a few more times repeating her words over before she stopped, turning around to look at Julie, half-guilty, half-irritated. "Sorry." She said gruffly. "I shouldn't have run off or hit the wall."

The other occupant of the room, Casey whose brown hair hid his hazel eyes from view, also knew what Yuuki's anger felt like, seeing as he purposely bugged her all the time decided it was the right time to speak up and get back on track with getting ready. They only had about an hour before they actually had to meet the guy sponsoring the party and Yuuki still wasn't ready to go. He clapped his hands twice, gaining the girls attention. "We've only got about an hour left before we have to leave so why don't we finish getting you ready?"

Yuuki nodded, shuffling over to the couch and plopping down on it sullenly. Casey smiled, used to the red-heads small bouts of depression after losing her temper and went to work on her hair. Yuuki had requested, reasonably since her new friends had friends in high places and were in high places themselves, that she wear a wig and since Vera had never been in the public eye before both Casey and Julie allowed it. Casey fixed her hair and pined the wig to her hair, Yuuki squirming uncomfortably while he finished pinning it. He moved in front of her, reaching out to adjust it for a moment before using a brush that he had set aside beforehand to fix her hair.

Julie and Casey were both kind of put off by the wig; it looked real enough despite being a creamy purple color but it didn't really suit the violent, hot-tempered girl that they knew. Yuuki stood up and brushed off her dress slowly. When she stopped she looked up at both Casey and Julie. "Okay. Tonight I am Vera Johns. Mysterious, millionaire, child prodigy artist meeting the public for the first time."

Julie and Casey both smiled at the now purple-haired girl. Julie moved to sling her arm over the girls shoulder. "How about Yuuki Ama Fujioka, wearing her master disguise Vera Johns to save her sister from the evil villain Casey?"

Casey pouted before smiling as evil a grin as he could manage, holding his hands up over his head and wiggling his fingers menacingly, "I am the evil villain Casey master boring monologs that reveal my plan to you! Fear me!"

Casey stalked after them as the girls left the room laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HOLY CRAP GUYS 59 FAVORITES AND 92 FOLLOWS HOLY FRIGGING CRAP! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **

**SOOO yeah... I don't really know how to feel about this chapter... I mean I want to post it so bad But I still don't know... murp.**

**Disclaimer****: [insert sarcasm-filled joke about me not owning Ouran] Have fun reading everybody! Happy late Thanksgiving! **

* * *

Chapter 6

Despite going to a school populated by a bunch of rich kids Yuuki _really_ didn't like being around rich adults. While a lot of the kids were snooty and irritating in thinking they had a higher standing than most people the adults were much worse. They looked down on her and thought that she didn't know anything about real world and that pissed her off. A lot. So you could imagine the amount of self-restraint it took not to plant her fist in the faces of one of these rich bastards.

Julie stood beside her, smiling pleasantly at the adults who were either mulling around, drinking champagne and looking at all her paintings or coming up to her in an attempt to start a conversation.

As seen before her now.

A medium sized woman in all ways was attempting to make small talk with her and failing miserably.

"Oh dear are you just the peachiest little girl!" Yuuki wanted to punch her. "Oh! I must introduce myself!" _Please don't. _Yuuki though dryly. "My name is Haruna Tsubame, but you can just call me Haruna if you want, since you're not from Japan and all." _Excuse you? _"Oh and I just just love your hair! It's just so pretty for a girl like you!" _Do you ever shut up? _

Yuuki imagined wrapping duct tape around the woman's mouth a couple times and smiled. "Thank you."

And another million boring conversations just like it. Full of, "I'm not familiar with Japanese etiquette." (_I grew up here you asshole_),"I'm sorry, could you repeat that please?" (_I dare you to say that again you bloody bastard_), and "Thank you very much!" (_How in the _hell _was that a compliment?_).

So imagine her surprise when a head of blonde hair shot to her side out of nowhere and snatched up her hand. "My dear it is wonderful to meet you for the first time! You're even more beautiful than I had imagined!" He kissed her hand before smiling radiantly, "My name is Tamaki Souh."

It took all Yuuki had in her to not punch him square in the face. Luckily she was able to keep her surprise off her face as she smoothly slipped her hand out of his. "It's nice to meet you Souh-san."

Tamaki beamed happily at her, changing from his flamboyant personality he used while hosting to something a little more toned down than his usual personality. "Please just call me Tamaki."

"Alright then, Tamaki-san." Yuuki caught sight of the rest of the hosts calmly walking up behind him and Yuuki nearly snorted; Tamaki must've run ahead of them like the exited idiot that he was. "Are these your friends?"

Tamaki turned his smile staying as he introduced everybody. "The tall one is Takashi Morinozuka. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The blonde is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and the one with the glasses is Kyoya Ootori." He set a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, "And this is Haruhi Fujioka." Yuuki looked at each of them when they were introduced taking note of the suits they were wearing.

Yuuki bowed to them. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Vera Johns."

Hunny bounced up next to her and she looked down at him. "Your paintings are really beautiful."

Yuuki couldn't help but smile when one of her favorite senpai's complemented her art. She scratched her neck, "I'm really glad you like them." She looked back at the rest of the group. "You can look around if you'd like, after all that's what we're here for."

The group smiled at her politely and slowly left to browse through the paintings. Yuuki shared a meaningful look with Haruhi where the younger girl apologized for not being able to warn her. Yuuki shrugged in response before an overly-excited Tamaki dragged the girl away.

She kept an eye on her friends as the night went on and after a particularly irritating conversation she looked around, counting them as she went and realizing that one was missing.

"We were wondering where you had gone you know."

The voice next to her made her jump. "Holy shi-" She cut herself off before she could finish the curse. Her eyes slowly turned to the side to find Hunny standing there; his eyes watching the crowd of people mingling. "Haninozuka-san. I didn't see you there."

He looked up at her now, "Yuu-chan why didn't you just tell us?"

Almost immediately Yuuki reverted to her usual self, strangely comfortable with Hunny's presence. She shrugged, "I dunnow. It's just not something I really tell people. People like to judge and use people and I didn't want to deal with people's bullshit."

"Which is part of the reason you're avoiding Kyo-chan."

She eyed him warily, "When the hell did you get so observant?"

"Don't avoid the question Yuu-chan." He said warningly.

"Yes," she sighed. "That and he pissed me off."

Hunny hummed.

"How did you know it was me anyway?"

"You kept scratching your neck while you were talking. And you're wearing your shoes."

Yuuki glanced down at the old Converse. "Julie got me to take off my gloves but there was no way in hell I was giving up my shoes."

"I don't think I've seen you without them to be honest."

"It's because I grew up in them. So why should I get rid of them?"

Hunny chuckled and Yuuki noted that he sounded more his age while they were talking. "Tamaki wanted to buy you a new pair of shoes, I'll make sure to keep the idea out of his mind."

Yuuki grinned dryly, "I nearly punched him when he kissed my hand."

Hunny smiled. "Would you like to hang out with us? I'm sure the others would buy the excuse of me dragging you over there."

Yuuki shook her head, "As much as I'd rather hang out with you guys I think I'd end up breaking character."

Hunny smiled, "Like you are now."

Yuuki rolled her eyes, "Yes, like I am now."

He turned as he walked a few steps, "Will you be back at school soon?"

"Yeah, I think s-" The words caught in her throat and her mind shut down as a familiar face walked through the room. She hadn't seen him since… since… She couldn't breathe, why couldn't she get enough air?

"Yuu-chan?"

She stumbled back a few steps and her hands raked at her neck. She sucked in air but she couldn't seem to fill her lungs.

Small but strong hands pulled her hands away from her neck. "Yuu-chan stop. You're bleeding."

Yuuki could barely get her eyes to focus on the face in front of her. Why did this person look familiar? She knew them from somewhere right?

"Yuu-chan. Breathe with me, come on." Yuuki did as she was told, breathing with the stranger who was still holding her hands.

Another voice spoke to her right, "Is she alright?" She knew this voice too didn't she.

"She just stopped talking then she started hyperventilating. She wouldn't stop scratching at her neck."

Yuuki's vision cleared slightly and her thoughts were suddenly less clouded with dark walls and dark blood. "Hunny-senpai?"

Then there was another voice to her left; a voice she did not want to hear again. "Is she alright?"

Hunny's eyes turned to his hands that were holding Yuuki's, her fingers stained red from her scratching at her neck. Her grip had tightened as soon as the man had spoke and she had frozen again. She didn't like this man, Hunny decided. "I'll go take her somewhere to calm down. Is that alright with you?" He directed the question to Julie who he had met a little while earlier.

She nodded shortly, him having told her that he knew that Vera was Yuuki and trusting him to take care of her. "If you wouldn't mind.'

Hunny shook his head, "Not at all."

He pulled Yuuki away from them and back to an empty hallway where the girl almost immediately crumpled, Hunny still holding her hands for fear she would begin to scratch at her neck again. "Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan look at me."

The aqua-green eyed girl jerked slightly but her head rose to look at him. The purple wig was sitting lopsided on her head and her neck was still bleeding slightly. Hunny frowned, that needed to be cleaned and bandaged soon. "Yuu-chan it's just us now. Nobody else."

"You can let go of my hands now Senpai." Yuuki breathed shallowly.

Hunny hesitantly let go of her hands. "We need to go clean your neck."

"My neck?" Yuuki touched her neck lightly, surprised that it hurt. She pulled her fingers back and her eyes dulled slightly at the sight of the blood. "Yeah, I can go clean it."

"Can you bandage it by yourself?" The silence was his answer. "Wait here ok? I'll be right back." When Yuuki nodded Hunny ran off.

Yuuki may not like it but the only person who wouldn't make a big deal out of helping her would be Kyoya. And he was pretty sure that Kyoya didn't know that Yuuki was Vera. "Kyo-chan, could you come with me please?"

Kyoya turned, "What do you need?"

Hunny shook his head, "Just come."

Kyoya nodded and Hunny took that as a yes only stopping when Mori looked at them. "I'm okay. We'll be right back." Mori nodded and turned back to a painting he had continued to go back to.

"Would you like to tell me where we are going?" Kyoya asked, as he quickened his stride to keep up with his small senior.

"You'll see in a minute Kyo-chan." Kyoya took note that Hunny's voice had lost it's childlike quality.

When they turned down one of the back hallways Kyoya was slightly surprised to see Vera Johns leaning against the wall. "Vera-san." Hunny called.

The girl turned and she shrunk slightly at the sight of him, "Hu- Haninozuka-san, Ootori-san."

"Kyo-chan could take a look at her neck please?" Hunny asked.

Kyoya, slightly confused at the odd request, nodded and turned to look at Vera neck. He was surprised to see the blood, automatically moving closer to move her hair of the way.

"I told him I could clean it myself but he insisted that he get someone to bandage it. You have no obligation to do so though if you do not feel like it." She told him.

Kyoya's eyes flickered to hers, slightly surprised at the familiarity of the eyes, not that he could place them. "Yes well, he was right that you needed this to be bandaged and it wouldn't be polite to not help."

She shrugged, "If you insist. I suppose you would want to clean this?" She waved to her neck casually as if it was a normal thing for her.

Kyoya nodded and Yuuki/Vera pushed herself off the wall. "This way." She led them down further through the hallway and into a room with a dark door. It was a simple room with another door that led to a small bathroom. The person who had sponsored the whole show had provided Yuuki with the room and she was actually a little thankful for it.

Kyoya and Hunny both followed her to the bathroom and Hunny found a first aid kit that was conveniently in one of the cupboards. Yuuki washed the cuts out with ease and when Kyoya went to bandage he rneck she jerked back.

"Sorry," she muttered, forcing herself to breathe normally as he wrapped her neck.

"It's quite alright." He tapped it off and removed his hands. "It's not serious but you may want to change the bandages again later. And I would suggest keeping it clean as well."

Yuuki had to bite her tongue as she almost responded with a comment that was most definitely not something Vera Johns would say. "Thank you, I will keep that in mind Ootori-san." She quickly cleaned up what they had used and Hunny pulled it out of her hands before he bent down to put it back where he had found it. "Thank you as well Haninozuka-san."

Hunny grinned at her, "No problem Vera-san."

The three exited the bathroom and Yuuki walked them to the hallway. "You two should go back to the gallery." She waved at her neck. "I would go with you as well but I feel that this would be a little off putting. It was nice meeting you both Ootori-san, Haninozuka-san."

Both hosts nodded and they said their goodbyes. As they left they passed Julie, who waved at them both.

Another hour passed, when the man who had sponsored the event announced that the online auction would start at four pm the next day. Then the event ended and people began to clear out.

As the hosts walked out the door into the cold air Hunny's eyes landed on a familiar face. "Yuu-chan!"

The redhead wore a tight leather jacket with a collar that covered her neck completely and a black beanie that hid her bright hair. "Hey Hunny-sempai. How was the art show thing?"

Haruhi nodded. "It was good I really like the one painting with the lights at night when it was raining."

The twins spoke in sync, "The one with the tree that was all twisted and stuff was really cool."

Hunny bounced excitedly. "The one with the blue tree and the swirly background was really pretty. Which one did you like Takashi?"

"The pinecone one."

"Well I liked all of them!" Tamaki nearly smacked Haruhi in the face when he swung his arms out in the universal gesture for "everything". "They were all equally beautiful. Though I am partial to the one of the French countryside. There were a lot more scenery painting than I expected though."

"It was meant to push those painting specifically, Tamaki." Kyoya said casually.

"Did you have one you liked Kyoya?" Yuuki asked him.

Kyoya stared at her for a moment and if he weren't polite he would've responded with "and you're talking to me now" but he was. "I enjoyed the painting with the blue house. She used two different mediums and it gave it much more depth than usual."

"How could you tell?" The words fell out of her mouth quickly and the openness in her face caught him off guard.

"I started paining when I was in middle school and it's become a hobby of mine." He responded.

Most of the hosts were surprised when Yuuki's face lit up. "You paint?" She moved closer to him to the point where her face was in his. "Seriously?"

Kyoya nearly lost his ability to think. "Um, yes."

"You have to show me sometime okay? I love seeing other people's work." She seemed to realize she was in his face and immediately pulled back. "Sorry." She shrugged down under the collar of her jacket. "Anyway, Tamaki I was gonna ask you if you were cool with taking Haruhi back to the house for me."

Tamaki nodded, "Of course! I wouldn't let my precious daughter walk home by herself."

Yuuki gave an amused smirk, "So if anything happens to her I'm blaming you got it?" She pulled a grey ribbon out of her pocket and snatched up one of the twins wrists. "Could you guys bring this to class tomorrow? I'm going to need it." She tied it around his wrist and he pulled it back to look at it curiously.

Yuuki ruffled Haruhi's hair, "I've got some stuff to do I'll see you tomorrow okay? Don't bother making breakfast for me though."

"Okay, should I tell dad?" Haruhi asked.

"You can if you want. Just tell him I'm out." Yuuki started to walk backwards, "Later Harls. Oh and Hunny-senpai? Could you hold onto this for me?" Hunny reached out to catch the black device that flew through that air.

"Your phone?" He asked, turning the small device in his hands.

"Yeah I usually leave it at home. I'll be late to school anyway so there's no point in me having it." Yuuki said a little louder as she walked backwards down the wet sidewalk. "I'll be in club tomorrow. See you guys tomorrow!" Yuuki turned and sprinted down the street.

It was quiet for a moment as the watched the redhead disappear behind a building. "Well that was weird." The twins said as they stared at the ribbon around Kaoru's wrist.

"We should get home." Haruhi said simply, "It's getting late and I still have homework to do."

"Then away we go then!" Tamaki smiled and separate limos were called for each of the group to go home they all bid each other goodbye, taking home a piece of their night with them.

Two hours later Haruhi's phone binged and she picked it up from the table where she was finishing her homework. She glanced at the unknown number momentarily before looking at the text.

_That painting you liked? I based it off of you. Love ya Harls._

Haruhi smiled as she returned to her homework.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys. I never thought I'd have to do this but in retrospect I should've planned this shit out better. The problem with this story is the fact that when I first published Chapter 1 I didn't have an actual plot of this story. I didn't have any idea on how I wanted the character to interact with each other and I didn't even have Yuuki fully developed in my head yet. **

**Which pisses me off to no end.**

**Then to add to it when I went back and reread chapter 1 I couldn't help but cringe. I couldn't believe that anybody even read the damn thing. **

**So I've decided I'm going to fix this shit. Because it needs to be fixed and reworked a bit. I don't know how long it's gonna take (and****_ damn it_**** I hate to say that) but I've said it before - I'm horrible a procrastinator and lazy as hell. But I will get this shit done. Because damn it I wanna know where the hell this is going just as much as you do.**

**I'm sorry as bloody hell. And I'm not walking away from this damn story yet. So please just bare with me.**

**Screech **


End file.
